25 Days of Christmas
by Dementia is Reality
Summary: Alice struggles with her perfectionist mindset while getting ready for the holiday's. Collection of One Shots
1. Day 1- Mistletoe

Going to participate in a 25 Days of Fic, I saw an advertisement on tumblr about this idea so thought why not have fun. I enjoyed writing Christmas Lights from Alice's prospective and wanted to play around more with it. Each day will have a different story/one shot involved with that topic.

* * *

***25 Days of Fic***

_Day 1- Mistletoe_  
_Day 2- Hot Chocolate_  
_Day 3- Snow_  
_Day 4- Candy Canes Day 5- Christmas Tree_  
_Day 6- Angel_  
_Day 7- Pie_  
_Day 8- Tinsel_  
_Day 9- Ice skating_  
_Day 10- Frost_  
_Day 11- Eggnog_  
_Day 12- Cider_  
_Day 13- Peppermint_  
_Day 14- Gingerbread_  
_Day 15- Presents_  
_Day 16- Fireplace_  
_Day 17- Stockings/socks_  
_Day 18- Cookies (milk)_  
_Day 19- Santa_  
_Day 20- Sled_  
_Day 21- Snowman_  
_Day 22- Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells_  
_Day 23- Carols_  
_Day 24- Chestnuts_  
_Day 25- Christmas Music/Movies_

* * *

**Day 1- Mistletoe**

"Here's the last box of decorations ma'am." Jaspers says as he brings down the last box with a label 'X-mas' on it. "Look what I found," he says as he hoovers something over my head. Peering up I recognize the green foliage from years past.

"You don't need that to ever get a kiss from me silly," leaning in I take the box and set it down so I could get closer to him. He tastes like the fresh kill we just had for our Thanksgiving meal. We were lucky enough to find a mountain lion tonight.

Hearing his name being called out Jasper pulls away but not before giving me one last kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right back to help." Handing me the mistletoe he leaves the room.

Grabbing a step stool I proceed to tape the mistletoe in the arch way between the kitchen and living room. Its always been tradition to hang it here cause it was a high traffic zone for our house layout. Returning the step stool next to the bookshelf I turn to the stereo to put on some Christmas music to dance to. How could you not dance around while unboxing decorations.

"Dashing through the snow. In a one-horse open sleigh. Over the fields we go. Laughing all..."

The slightest noise of a tape peeling and a leaf scraping tile catches me off guard. Turning away from the box I just opened there laying on the floor was the mistletoe I just put up. Instead of joining back into song I start humming with the jingle bell's song continues on.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper rushes over with concern in my eyes feeling my mood change.

"The mistletoe, it came down after I put it up there with some tape. Guess I need to find another method to hang it up with."

Pondering for a mere second Jasper then leaves the room and comes back with a nail and hammer in hand. "Here we go this should work."

"I don't know, you'll have to put a hole in one of the leaves and then it won't look as pretty."

Laughing it off Jasper tickles my skin with the end of the leaves. "No one will see it, only you and I will know. We don't have to tell anyone else. Don't worry your pretty little head now."

Grabbing the step stool Jasper reaches up and nails the leaf to the wall so a portion of it still dangled in the pathway.

"Okay, what's next?" Stepping down he slides the step stool out of the way and places the hammer on the bookshelf.

Going back to the box I previously was working on we both start to make a dent placing items all over the house. A few boxes later and several Christmas duets later we end up stringing white lights up the stairs banister. Everything came to a halt when a familiar sound echoes in my ear. Looking up into Jasper's eyes he know exactly what just happened. Grabbing ahold of my chin he gives me a little peak on the lips and hands me the lights while he checks the mistletoe. Sure enough when he turns the corner there was the mistletoe on the ground.

Laying the lights down on the steps I make my way over to Jasper. He was a little hesitant on showing me but he gives in. I couldn't say anything other than let my lip drop open. Not only was there a hole in one of the leaves but a tear all the way to the edge. Pulling me in for a hug Jasper calms my nerves. "We'll fix this, don't worry it won't ruin anything."

"I'm going to finish the stairs and then maybe go for a moonlight walk." Putting on my brave smile face the best I can I return to the lights on the stairs. Jasper never returns up with me. I let myself get lost in the music, if I focus enough on it I won't think about the mistletoe and its unwillingness to be a decoration this year.

I finish stringing the lights and smile at the job well done. I make my way down the stairs to find Jasper putting the mistletoe in the trash. Both of us stare at each other with wide eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'm still working on it."

Grabbing my hand he pulls me towards the back door. "We're going for a moonlight stroll."

Far enough from the house my annoyance takes control, "you know this isn't helping the mistletoe issue. Maybe I should go find a new branch." Chuckling escapes Jasper's mouth, "no worries when we return everything will be taking cared of."

Giving him a questionable look he shakes his head no and calms me to a state of nothingness. We talk and walk for several hours before returning home.

Coming into the house I'm greeted by everyone's warming smiles. "What's going on?"

Esme steps out of the archway, "well Jasper told us what was happening so we thought we would help."

Looking down at the base of the arch way the center tile now has a mistletoe painted on it.

"This way it can be up all year and you don't have to worry about it falling back down." Jasper says as he kisses me as we stand on top the mistletoe tile.


	2. Day 2- Hot Chocolate

**Day 2- Hot Chocolate**

Nothing I reckon is more pleasurable than watching Alice gracefully glide around the kitchen when she's cooking. Something about the smile stretching ear to ear and her soul humming with pure joy was quite the sight to see. I wasn't the only onlooker, little Miss Renesmee sat on the counter with her feet kicking back and forth as they dangle over the edge. Alice always looks forward to having slumber parties with Renesmee. They apparently have a pinky promise with one another that they would have one a week.

Alice has never mentioned anything about us not ever having kids at least not the way I've heard Rosalie voice to Emmett. I've always wanted kids but after realizing that was no longer an option with my new life I put that thought aside. As I watch Alice and Renesmee I can't help but wonder what a wonder mother she would be.

Exchanging a smile with Alice I take a sit next to Renesmee. "So what's on tonight's agenda for the sleepover?"

"Aunt Alice is making us hot chocolate and we are going to make a fort out of blankets so we can read the book Aunt Rosalie got me."

Alice pulls the hot chocolate off the stove and begins pouring it into separate mugs as Emmett passes through the kitchen.

"If you really want a good story Nessie you should ask Aunt Alice about the time she made hot chocolate with…"

"EMMETT!" Alice shushes him before he can say anything else. I couldn't help but chuckle knowing what Emmett was going to bring up.

"What?" Emmett says before raising his eyebrows and flashing his toothy grin.

Not fully understanding the conversation Renesmee takes a sip from her mug. I could see her forehead crinkling as she looks around to each of our faces. "What happened?"

Feeling Alice's mood change I look over to her staring Emmett down ready to pounce.

"Nothing you need to worry about little missy" Alice says as she adds marshmallows into Renesmee's cup. "It's fort making time."

"I put the blankets in the living room so you are all set. Nessie let me know when you are ready for that story and I'll let you know." Emmett takes a moment to tickle Renesmee before leaving the room singing the 12 days of Christmas song.

Trying the best I could I hold back my laughter.

"Ugh, he is surely not going to let me forget that is he?" Picking up Renesmee from the counter Alice makes her way to the living room as I grab the mugs.

"Nope I'm sure he'll always remind you of it." I smugly watch them build the fort while remembering the day Alice never wants repeated.

All Alice could do was eye roll as I replay that day through my head.


	3. Day 3- Snow

**Day 3- Snow**

_"Today's forecast is calling for snow which should be falling right after the 10 o'clock hour. We are expecting 8 inches before nightfall." _

Hearing the weather forecaster anchor on the TV from the living room sends a phantom chill up my spine. One of the best things about becoming a vampire was the not having to deal with the cold weather anymore. I'll never know what it's like to feel cold again. The thought brings a smile to my face.

My only worry is making sure I bundle Renesmee up so she isn't cold when she plays in it. I can hear Emmett and her dancing around the couch. They set out the other night to do a snow dance so they could build a snowman and go sledding. Guess the dance worked. This really can't be my child if she is requesting there to be snow.

Edward enters the room as I suppress a chuckle. "What's so funny Bella?"

Pulling me into his embrace I can't help but not kiss him. Just like the snow and weather, Edward was finally no longer cold feeling to me. His hand traces down my arm but yet it feels as though we are human, instead of two ice cubes.

"Just thinking it is funny how our daughter likes the cold weather so much and how I hate it with a passion."

Laughing himself he can see the hatred in my eyes as I watch flakes begin to drop.

"Something I'll always be grateful for. Thank you, for this gift of life." I say as I pull him closer to me. I let my lips join his for a second or two and allow our hands to trace over our bodies as though we were exploring each other's canvas for the first time.

Clearing his voice Edward pulls away. "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what! Emmett and I are going to go snow sledding after lunch."

"Are you going to race Emmett down the hill?" Edward says scooping up Renesmee into his arms.

Nodding her head gleefully she turns and looks at me with hope in her eyes. "Mom you're going to race with us as well right?"

"Of course sweetie, whatever you want." Exchanging glances with Edward we couldn't help but laugh.

_At least I can't feel the cold right? _I say to Edward with my hand caressing his cheek with my shield down.

Nodding his head yes he kisses the palm of hand.

"Well let's get you into some warmer closes and we'll get the sleds ready." I say before Renesmee slides out of Edwards arms and runs with eager intent to play in the snow.


End file.
